


Twice Soaked

by fightableomo



Series: Higschool Au Omo [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Omorashi, Omutsu, Wetting, bed wetting, bladder desperation, omo, omu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: A transcription of one of my old favorites that i think was deleted. Dave wets the bed, accidentally goes to school in a wet diaper and pisses again,





	Twice Soaked

Dave woke up feeling refreshed, something that didn’t happen too often with his first year of highschool just starting. For the past three weeks he was exhausted, and groggy, yet on edge from stress. So to be rested was something quite pleasant. 

With a lazy smile, he rolled over in his bed to grab his sun glasses and look at the clock. When he did roll over to face the bedside table, he was greeted with a horrible surprise. 

His face fell as realization damned on him. He had over slept by nearly an hour. Shit, he had five minutes to get ready and get to school. 

Shitshitshit. 

Dave launched himself out of bed and quickly dressed himself, grabbing any clothes that were close to him. With his shoes on his feet but untied, and his clothes disheveled, he walked out to the front of the small apartment. 

Dirk was already there, waiting for him. He, on the other hand, looked much neater and prepared, not to mention annoyed. With his mouth pressed into a thin line, he spoke, “What took you so long? I was about to leave without you.” 

He shrugged, trying to look apathetic, “Lost track of time. Let’s go, I don’t want to be late.” 

Dirk nodded and lead the way out of the apartment. It took the remainder of the five minutes for them to get to school in the beat up car Dirk had. 

Once at school, Dave sprinted to his classroom. On any other day, he would have pretended to be remove from the situation, but not today. There was hardly anyone in the hall to see him tarnish his reputation. 

He made it to his class just before the bell rang. With a heavy sigh, he plopped down into his seat with a squish. His eyes widened underneath his glasses. The shouldn’t be any sort of squish. Sort of freaked out, he retraced his steps from that morning. 

Shit, he forgot to change out of his soaked goodnite, and he was just now realizing. It was probably the stress that was making him oblivious until then. 

For the past fourteen years of his life, he had been wetting the bed on an off, as a result, he just wore protection. Yeah, it was embarrassing, but no one had to know but his brothers. And it wasn’t a big deal. Changing out of the usually soaked article and going to the bathroom to re-empty his bladder had become a part of his daily morning routine. 

Well, except that morning. He sighed internally as he resigned himself to sitting in class with a wet diaper squished against him. Just as he relaxed, a persistent pressure in his lower abdomen brought him back to full attention. 

Shit. He forgot to go to the bathroom that morning too. 

No matter….he would just hold it until he could get to a bathroom between classes. He could do that, right? 

His bladder pinged again. No, he probably couldn’t. But he would be damned if he didn’t try, because dammit, he had notes to take. He let his leg bounce to distract him from the pressure as he took out his notebook and pencil. His leg continued to bounce as the teacher started talking. 

Soon after, the pressure grew, causing him to rub his thighs together, occasionally bouncing his leg as well. God, he hoped that it just looked like he was fidgeting and not desperate go take a leak. Still, he ignored his now bulging bladder in favor of doing a worksheet that was handed out. 

Not five minutes after he started, his hips started to squirm on their own accord, anything to try and hold in all the pent up liquid. It was getting painful too. Dave noticed he was getting some sidelong glances and forced himself to be still as he kept filling out the paper. The only exception was that he let his leg bounce. It still wasn’t enough. He was halfway through the worksheet when he could feel a short, hot stream escape him. His thighs automatically snapped together and his back got a little straighter. 

He honestly expected there to be a wet spot on his jeans from that, or at least on his boxers. Slowly, he slid his gaze down to his crotch. No. Not a spec of moisture. Before he could even begin to question it, realization hit him for the third or fourth time that day. 

The diaper. The garment could probably hold a little more liquid…. 

He inhaled quietly but shakily and started to release. It was difficult, but God, it just hurt so much, and he could feel his bladder push over the waistband of his jeans. It would be worth it to get at least a little of this piss out. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he because to wet himself. To him, the sound of piss trickling into already wet padding was thunderous, but it didn’t seem like anyone else heard. 

He hope that no one else noticed his pencil had stopped moving on the paper, or that he was probably blushing at his semi public urination. Surprisingly, the goodnite held all of his urine for a second time. But it WAS gross, sitting there in a twice wet diaper. 

As soon as he could, he raised his hand and asked to be dismissed. He tried not to waddle to the bathroom as he avoided having that much contact with the mix of fresh and old pee. 

Once he got to the bathroom, he locked himself in a stall and changed himself, making sure to clean himself up to the best of his abilities. He didn’t dare take the saturated garment out of the stall and throw it away. For all he knew, someone else had walked in while he was changing. 

After a moment’s hesitation, he shoved the article behind the toilet and pulled up his pants, opting to go commando for the rest of the day. He really hoped the janitor didn’t mind cleaning up some kid’s twice pissed in diaper.


End file.
